This description incorporates U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,784 by reference herein.
The present invention is directed on a tool with a tool body and a protective layer system, wherein the layer system comprises at least one layer of MeX, wherein
Me comprises titanium and aluminum, PA1 X is at least one of nitrogen and of carbon. PA1 Power: PA1 Aperture Diaphragms: PA1 Detector Diaphragm: Soller slit PA1 Time constant: 4 s PA1 2.theta. angular speed: 0.05.degree./min PA1 Radiation: Cu--K.alpha.(0.15406 nm) PA1 We understand by "tool body" the uncoated tool. PA1 We understand under "hard material" a material with which tools which are mechanically and thermally highly loaded in operation are coated for wear resistance. Preferred examples of such materials are referred to below as MeX materials.
Definition
The term Q.sub.I is defined as the ratio of the diffraction intensities I(200) to I(111), assigned respectively to the (200) and (111) plains in the X ray diffraction of a material using the .theta.-2.theta. method. Thus, there is valid Q.sub.I =I(200)/I(111). The intensity values were measured with the following equipment and with the following settings:
Siemens Diffractometer D500
Operating voltage: 30 kV PA2 Operating current: 25 mA PA2 Diaphragm position I: 1.degree. PA2 Diaphragm position II: 0.1.degree.
When we refer to "measured according to MS" we refer to this equipment and to these settings. Thereby, all quantitative results for Q.sub.I and I throughout this application have been measured by MS.
It is well-known in the tool-protecting art to provide wear resistant layer systems which comprise at least one layer of a hard material, as defined by MeX.